Talk:Wildcat
Bit new to this wiki design. If someone can correct the preformatting scrollbox that'd be much appreciated. Double Wildcat I got an awesome variant (and by awesome I mean sucktacular); it has the Double prefix, so shoots two bullets per shot, but has a whopping 0.0 accuracy rating. I'll get a picture uploaded for it eventually. : I just got one too and updated the table with image below. No spiral bullet effect but I have been shot at with spiraling bullets. For targets beyond 10ft, forget it! I'll stick with my Hellfire. MeMadeIt 10:25, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Pretty sure the weapon description is wrong about how it "should" shoot spiraling bullets, as that seems to just be a random SMG trait. Eno Khaon 19:38, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :If you have an example of a Wildcat without the spiraling rounds then we can sign it up to a random SMG trait. It just happened the one i collected had the spiraling trails, but hey thats what the wiki is for ;)--Nocturnuk 20:04, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::The Double Wildcat I have lacks spiraling bullets, and I've definitely seen spiraling SMG shots on random junk SMGs. I haven't yet determined which gun part on an SMG grants spiraling bullets, but I surmise it's the barrel. -- Eno Khaon 20:10, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::: I've got a Wildcat on two different characters - one has the spiraling bullets (they also seem to bounce of walls? Makes the 'close quarters' part make more sense) and the other doesn't. I would guess that they are all supposed to spiral but it's also just a random trait. Or maybe only these guns are supposed to have it, who knows. 09:53, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah mine too seem to bounce off walls and sometimes from the ground. Think we can 0 this as a random SMG trait - removing from article. --Nocturnuk 14:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::The bullets SHOULD be spirals, but I believe that theres a glitch in the game code that made it a random trait instead of specific to this weapon. --Saphireking65 18:35, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::: My mistake i miss-read the original line, but Zaybertamer's re-write is much better anyway. --Nocturnuk 01:39, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Spiral Bullets Once I get another SMG that shoots spirals (or someone else on a computer does) I can check via the debug display what weapon piece gives it that property and will then be able to determine if spiraling bullets is a Wildcat trait or not. How you ask? Based on the part name, as unique weapons' parts that grant a property are named after them. For example, on a Dove, the barrel (which grants the infinite ammo, if I recall correctly), has the word "dove" in its name. In general, unique weapons special properties are granted by a weapon part named after that unique weapon. -- Eno Khaon 04:56, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Ooh, I'll make sure to check for this also. I don't think I still have the thumper on any backup saves, but I'll check tomorrow. If I do, I'll post if I find any unique parts on it. --Zaybertamer 05:30, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, the spiraling bullets are provided by barrel3_Twisted (a barrel mod), and the Wildcat's special part is mag4_Dahl_Wildcat (a clip mod), so I think that's fair proof the Wildcat isn't "supposed" to shoot spiraling bullets; it just randomly can like nearly any other SMG. -- Eno Khaon 19:52, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::: Now that there is proof I will stop changing the article, although the spiral bullets still make sense for that weapon. --Saphireking65 20:26, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Made an unfortunate discovery; if a submachine gun has a barrel3_Twisted and an elemental damage accessory, the elemental damage projectile rule takes precedence and so the bullets don't spiral (or bounce). -- Eno Khaon 05:09, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Versions If people want to submit new screen shots, put them here. Moved from article. -Zaybertamer 01:43, November 17, 2009 (UTC) smg hey i just wanted to know what the best smg would be... i have a 135 (damage) and 12.0 (fire rate) i cant remember what its call ed cause i havent been on in a whil cause mad Moxxi made me as mad as wasps on the sack of a rampant rhino... so if u have had or seen better let me know